The present disclosure relates generally to an accessory mounting apparatus for a vehicle and, more particularly, to an accessory mounting apparatus operably coupled to laterally spaced uprights of a vehicle roll bar.
Vehicles, such as all terrain vehicles (ATVs), are used for a variety of applications in rugged conditions. Depending upon the use of the vehicle, the operator may desire to have different accessories (such as cameras, surveying equipment, illumination devices, weapons, etc.) supported by the vehicle. A typical area of support is the roll bar of the vehicle. However, conventional roll bar mounting arrangements often pinch and deform the roll bar during installation and operation. As such, the integrity of the roll bar may be degraded, and the stability of the accessory may be reduced.
Accordingly, an accessory mounting apparatus for a vehicle roll bar that protects the integrity of the roll bar during installation and operation while providing enhanced stability of the accessory is desired.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a mounting apparatus for a vehicle roll bar includes a pintle for rotatably supporting an accessory, and a bracket coupled to the pintle. A first clamping device includes first and second gripping members, having arcuate inner surfaces configured to be positioned on opposing sides of a first upright of a vehicle roll bar. The gripping members are operably coupled to the bracket. A protective sleeve is received between the first and second gripping members and provides a bearing surface against the roll bar.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a mounting apparatus for a vehicle roll bar includes a first clamping device having first and second gripping members with inner arcuate surfaces configured to be positioned on opposing sides of a first upright of a vehicle roll bar. A first protective sleeve is received within the gripping members and provides a bearing surface against the first upright of the vehicle roll bar. An accessory mount is operably coupled to the first clamping device and is configured to support an accessory. A second clamping device includes first and second gripping members with inner arcuate surfaces configured to be positioned on opposing sides of a second upright of the vehicle roll bar. A second protective sleeve is received within the gripping members of the second clamping device and provides a bearing surface against the second upright of the vehicle roll bar. A cross member includes a first end operably coupled to the first clamping device, and a second end operably coupled to the second clamping device, and an adjustment device configured to move the first end relative to the second end.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of installing an accessory mount on a vehicle includes the steps of providing a roll bar including laterally spaced first and second uprights, fitting a first protective sleeve over the first upright, and clamping opposing first and second gripping members of a first clamping device around the first protective sleeve. The method further includes the steps of supporting a pintle from the first clamping device, and rotatably coupling an accessory to the pintle.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of installing an accessory mount on a vehicle includes the steps of providing a roll bar including a driver side upright and a passenger side upright, snap fitting a driver side protective sleeve over the driver side upright, and coupling together inner and outer clamping plates of a driver side clamping device by a fastener such that inner and outer gripping members secure the driver side protective sleeve to the driver side upright. The method further includes the steps of supporting a laterally extending driver side portion of a cross member by the driver side clamping device, slidably coupling a passenger side portion of the cross member with the driver side portion of the cross member, adjusting the relative position of opposing ends of the cross member, and securing the passenger side portion of the cross member relative to the driver side portion of the cross member. The method also includes the steps of snap fitting a passenger side protective sleeve over the passenger side upright, coupling the passenger side portion of the cross member to a passenger side clamping device, coupling together inner and outer clamping plates of the passenger side clamping device by a fastener such that inner and outer gripping members secure the passenger side protective sleeve to the passenger side upright. The method also includes the step of coupling an accessory to a mount supported by the passenger side clamping device.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.